


Beating Hearts

by TheElephant



Category: Maurice (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElephant/pseuds/TheElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adapted version of Alec and Maurice's first time at Pendersleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done so many times before, but I wanted to start writing some Maurice things, and I thought this would be a nice way to kick start my brain.  
> I hope you enjoy, or at least don't leave hate mail :P

He tossed and turned, eyes screwed shut in an effort to let the darkness swallow him into sleep. When it didn’t work, Maurice dragged himself off the bed and paced his room, thoughts flying around in his head. What was he thinking coming back to this place, it only made the pain worse each time he saw Clive and Anne together. Why wasn’t Lasker Jones’ cure working - he still felt the eyes of the under gamekeeper on him, not an unwelcome sensation. With a huff of desperation and relenting, Maurice took a few deep breaths and shuffled back to bed. Not moments after closing his eyes, it seemed, they had cause to open again at the rattling of wood on render. He lifted his head off the pillow to see a small shape rising over the ledge of the window and climbing into the room. The shape - which took on the shape of Scudder, the under-gamekeeper - then remained on the windowsill, two liquid brown eyes staring fiercely into Maurice’s own, before the boy crept forward to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Was that you calling to me, sir?” The voice was soft, and seductive to Maurice’s ears, and he could do little more than to stare back at Scudder with shock. “I know, sir, I know.” 

Scudder’s hands were on his chest, running down his arms and across his back, the boy’s beautiful, soft lips against Maurice’s goose-pimpled neck. 

“Lie down.” 

Maurice did as commanded - with a little gentle persuasion from Scudder’s eager hands - his eyes lolling in his head, he felt his shirt being undone, and rough hands exploring the expanse of his stomach, smoothing round his waist to caress the small of his back. Soft, wet kisses trailed across his chest. Maurice pulled the hat off Scudder, and dropped it idly over the edge of the bed. He lay motionless, powerless against the sweet onslaught of the boy. 

He found his mind again, when he felt a hand where none but his should go. He flinched, and gasped, and the boy immediately stopped his exploration. Scudder looked at him, his own breath caught in his chest, looking down at the man he had dared to call upon, yet knowing he was the only man he would ever want to call on again. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve caused offence, sir.” He looked through his lashes at the gentleman, unsure of his next move.

“No no, you haven’t caused offence at all. I just...I’ve never been so far with....well with anyone.” 

“Not no-one?” Scudder’s face was one of awe. “How, when you’re so fucking beautiful?” He regretted the compliment when he saw the man underneath him’s face.

Maurice had no idea what to say in reply, so instead he grabbed the boy by the back of the neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. It started slow, restrained even, but as Scudder grew in confidence again, he became persistent, his tongue wishing to gain entry. After a few moments, Maurice allowed it, and shortly, relished the consequences of that decision. 

Within a few minutes, Maurice’s shirt was off, and he was sure the boy’s hands must have touched every part of his upper body twice over by now. He was delirious with the more passionate kisses on his chest, when he felt the course material of the under-gamekeeper’s coat on his stomach. Gently, he pushed the boy off him, and caught a quick glance of the same fearful and desperate expression he had displayed when he’d baulked at his wandering hands. But this time, Maurice gave him a reassuring smile, and started to pull the coat of the boy. 

Getting his meaning, Scudder grabbed the lapels of the coat and pulled it off, and started undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. He tore it off, and had just begun work on his shirt buttons when he felt slim fingers already working on them. He took this opportunity to look into the face of the man whose bed he had invaded, and he fell even more in love when the beautiful blond looked back. As Scudder pulled the bottom of his shirt out from his trousers, and slipped his braces from his shoulders, Maurice opened the now unbuttoned shirt, and stopped short of sliding it from the boy’s torso. 

He had not expected the sight which met him. The slight hint of musculature under beautiful, taught olive skin. Scudder shrugged his shirt off gently, and let it fall off the bed, then took Maurice’s hands in his own, and pressed them to his skin. He involuntarily shivered at the touch, but relaxed into it as Maurice began to explore on his own. He hummed gently, and Maurice pulled himself up, so his head was level with Alec’s chest. His hands moved round Alec’s sides, and he felt ghostly touches flutter across his back. As the sensations became more intense, he leaned down and rested his forehead on Maurice’s shoulder. 

Maurice, still thoroughly enthralled in the feel of the boy’s skin under his fingers, turned his head gently, and brushed his lips across Scudder’s cheek. Then he whispered in his ear,

“What’s your name?”

“Scudder.”

“No I meant your other name.”

“Only Alec, just.”

“Alec.” The word felt wonderful to say, he had to say it again, “Alec.” At this, the boy seemed to awaken from his dreamy state; his head turned, and his lips locked onto Maurice’s. Gently, yet forcefully, he pushed Maurice down onto the bed, and pressed against him, wanting to feel every inch of his body against his. 

Maurice, now just as eager as Alec, used his hands now to pull the boy further down onto him, relishing both the touch and the pressure. 

Alec moved down, his kisses trailing down Maurice’s chest, his stomach - all the time easing Maurice’s pajama trousers down, and throwing them from the bed - until he reached the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. 

He looked up for approval, knowing the man had probably never known this pleasure before, but found him to be staring up at the ceiling, his neck straining. Alec took this as a positive sign, and took the delicious-looking length into his mouth. 

Gently at first, he sucked and teased and licked, exploring every inch, committing it to memory, then when he heard the quickening breaths of the man, and felt his pleading hands in his hair, he began to work him harder. 

Maurice came, hard and fast, barely stifling a deep moan, as his body shook with pleasure. Alec’s body practically hummed with the same as he pulled himself up to lie next the gentleman, on his back breathing heavily.

“Did I give you satisfaction, sir?” Alec used this both as a way of inflating his ego, but also to discover if he was just going to be used as another useful tumble whenever the gentleman felt like it; it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Maurice. I’m Maurice.” Was all the blond said, having collected his thoughts from wherever they had scattered. He rolled over, draped an arm across the boy’s waist and nestled his head below Alec’s.

As he lay there, head resting on Alec’s chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart, Maurice, for the first time, heard his beating in time.


End file.
